


L meets H

by lovewastheendofus



Series: Puppies growing up [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Kid Fic, M/M, Omega Louis, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves, Wolf Pack
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewastheendofus/pseuds/lovewastheendofus
Summary: La historia de cómo cachorro Louis y cachorro Harry se conocieron.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Puppies growing up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	L meets H

Un niño de cinco años se encuentra apoyando su cabeza contra la ventana del salón.

A sus pies un niño de seis duerme plácidamente y unos metros más allá, acostados en los sofás de la sala se encuentran el resto de niños en los brazos de morfeo. El niño desvía un segundo la mirada del cielo oscuro de la noche y mira hacia la puerta. Sabe, en su seguridad infantil, que nadie que no sea parte de la manada puede entrar allí, su madre se lo ha dicho millones de veces, pero aún así se pregunta con cierta ingenuidad que pasaría si dejase pasar a ese lobo.

Toma una decisión y se dirige hacia la puerta trasera que da al patio. En medio del jardín, al lado de un pequeño lago, se encuentra un cachorro de lobo. Louis se queda mirándolo  
fijamente desde la puerta, sin atreverse a salir.

El lobito tiene el pelaje más oscuro que haya visto nunca, ya que los lobos del pack Bianche destacan por tener todos el pelaje blanco,menos los mayores como su abuelo que lo tienen beige.

El lobito parece perdido, mirando alrededor en una postura defensiva, preparado para atacar, pero Louis puede oler su miedo desde donde está parado. Sintiendo pena por él da un paso hacia delante y como si de un muelle se tratase el cachorro da un brinco instantáneo y gira su mirada hacia Louis.

Saca las garras y sus ojos se vuelven rojos. El lobo avanza unos paso hacia su dirección enseñándole los colmillos. Louis sabe que debería cerrar la puerta y resguardarse en su casa, donde gracias al conjuro de la tía Clara nadie que no sea de su manada puede entrar, sin embargo Louis no puede o mejor dicho algo dentro de suyo no quiere alejarse de él.

El lobo ahora se encuentra a solo cinco pasos suya y Louis se pregunta porque no siente miedo. Su hermano dice que él es un miedica, y aunque papa y mama siempre dicen que no pasa nada por sentir miedo, a él no le gusta sentirse débil.

De repente el lobo deja de avanzar,se relaja visiblemente, se tumba boca abajo, dejando la barriga al aire, en un claro gesto de paz.

Louis entonces se acerca hasta poder acariciar le. El lobo saca la lengua agusto con la acción del niño.

Louis se sorprende al ver que sus garras son blancas. Se ríe al pensar que parece que llevase botas de nieve y como eso seguro que le delata siempre al salir a jugar con el barro.

Mamá siempre le pilla cuando hace trastadas por lo sucio que queda su pelaje blanco. El cachorro ladea la cabeza preguntando de qué se ríe.

  
-¿Te has perdido lobito?

  
El lobito da un gemido que suena a un llanto confirmando su pregunta.

La mano de Louis se queda quieta en su cuello, justo donde la marca de una luna menguante parece estar tatuada. Instintivamente Louis se toca su propia marca con la otra mano, y aunque sabe que solo es visible cuando está en forma de lobo, parece notar con la yema de sus dedos la forma de un sol.

No recuerda, de las clases de su tío Luca, ninguna manada vecina o aliada que tenga lobos con el pelaje negro, zapatitos blancos y una marca en forma de luna. Eso solo indica que pertenece a una manada enemiga, pero Louis sigue sin estar asustado.

Una sonrisa se forma en su cara cuando el lobo le chupa el cuello y se alegra al pensar lo orgullosa que estará su manada al ver que ya no le dan miedo juntarse con otros cachorros que no sean su hermano y sus amigos. 

Justo cuando esta apunto de volverle el favor y chupar su marca de luna, la puerta del patio se abre y su abuela aparece.

El lobo vuelve a ponerse en la defensiva, pero esta vez se pone delante suya, como si estuviera protegiéndolo.

-Lobo tonto, - dice Louis mientras le acariciaba las orejas- es mi abuela. Ella no me hará daño. ¿Verdad abuela? -pregunta esta vez mirando a su abuela.

  
-Claro que no Soleil - dice su abuela por una parte sorprendida y la otra maravillada por la situación. Siempre había sabido que su pequeño soleil era especial, pero nunca había imaginado que lo sería tanto. - ¿Quién tenemos aquí querido?

El lobo, sintiendo que no existía una amenaza, relaja su postura pero se queda en el mismo sitio, sirviendo de muro entre Louis y su abuela. Cuando esta intenta avanzar hasta su nieto el Lobo suelta un gruñido, avisando de que no lo haga.

  
-No lo sé abu, me desperté y él estaba aquí fuera. Creo que esta perdido- mientras Louis hablaba con su voz dulce, el lobo se había girado hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Louis, su abuela divertida se fijo como el lobo estaba oliendo a Louis, marcando de paso, algo que no era nada propio en cachorros de cinco años.

  
-Bueno amor, seguro que su manada le está buscando, no habrá podido llegar muy lejos.

  
Un gruñido se escucha en el aire que estremece tanto a su abuela como a Louis. El lobito gira su cuerpo hacia donde proviene el sonido y suelta un aullido de vuelta. Ha encontrado a su manada.

Parece contento pero al girarse de nuevo para estar enfrente de Louis su sonrisa cae. Es momento de despedirse y los lobos internos de ambos no quieren hacerlo.

Louis decide entonces lamer la luna del lobo, intentando animarlo, sin saber lo que ese gesto significa en realidad. El lobo visiblemente más apaciguado ahora le devuelve el gesto y corriendo se va de el territorio de los Bianche.

  
Una vez que ya no pueden verle desde la casa, Louis y su abuela entran de nuevo. El niño siente la mano de su abuela en el hombro derecho parandole en seco. 

Levantando la mirada ve a su abuelo y se mueve con incomodidad, sintiendo la tensión en el aire.

  
\- Hay que avisar que la manada Noirlar ha llegado. -dice su abuelo con una voz grave que hace que Louis tiemble.

  
\- Dejales una noche de descanso, se la merecen Edward.

  
Su abuelo reflexiona las palabras de su abuela unos minutos y asiente conforme. Louis vuelve a su cama improvisada debajo de la ventana y se pega lo máximo posible a su hermano en búsqueda de calor, este inconscientemente le abraza sintiendo que algo no anda bien con su hermanito.

  
Justo cuando sus abuelos están por salir de la habitación, Louis escucha que dicen:

  
-Tenemos que avisar a sus padres, Soleil ha encontrado su pareja y es el nieto de Jack -su abuela susurra.


End file.
